Mirage of Life
by Himara Sohma
Summary: A New life is started for three young people. Will everything go well for them or with trouble come their way?


It had been a day like no other. Lord Kagetara was fighting again, but this outcome had been different. Nouwei was helping Kagetara but their enemy had them separated at the moment. Kagetara was fighting a new enemy……….the enemy went by the name of Lord Kouruei. Nouwei was battling Kouruei's henchmen and hadn't realized that Kagetara was in danger because he was almost out of energy and was holding up a barrier so he wouldn't get hit by any of the attacks from Lord Kouruei.

Nouwei had finished battling the henchmen and looked over and saw Lord Kagetara being attacked badly.

" Lord Kagetara!" Nouwei shouted out as he ran to his Lord's Aid, but it was to late…For Lord Kouruei had given one final blow and it went through Kagetara's Barrier and straight through Kagetara's Chest.

" Kagetara!" Nouwei called out as he ran faster to him. When he finally reached Kagetara's side, he froze as he saw blood slowly begin to surround Kagetara's body.

"Nouwei……..get out……of here…….." Kagetara managed to get out.

" No Lord Kagetara…." Nouwei disobeyed the command as he walked towards Lord Kouruei and chanted a spell as a barrier went around Kouruei's body. Nouwei continued to chant as Kouruei started screaming in pain as his soul was being pulled from his body. Nouwei successfully pulled Kouruei's soul from his body. After he finished chanting he ran back over to Kagetara and pulled Kagetara into a sitting position.

" Lord Kagetara please wake up………" Nouwei pleaded.

" Nouwei……….this is it for me……….." Kagetara began to die in Nouwei's arms.

" No…..I will see you again my Lord………in another life…." Nouwei set Kagetara's body down and began to chant again.

Kagetara's body began to glow as his soul was pulled from Kagetara's body and set up to the sky.

" Good Bye for now…….Lord Kagetara……….." Nouwei said.

Nouwei heard running towards him as he turned around and saw Kaori, Kagetara's Wife, running towards him. Kaori froze when she saw her husband laying on the ground covered in blood.

" Kagetara!" Kaori cried out as she ran to her husband but Nouwei put his arm around her waist and pulled her back.

" Kaori stop it………he is dead…..I'm sorry….." Nouwei said.

" He can't be!" Kaori cried.

Nouwei covered Kaori's mouth as he heard another noise coming from behind him. Before he could make a move to see who it was……him and Kaori were shot several times……

Nouwei laid there and softly began to chant a spell as a barrier surrounded him and Kaori. A minute after he began chanting……….his voice stopped as Kaori's soul and his own………were pulled from their bodies and pulled up to heaven, right with Kagetara's soul…….waiting for a new body to be reincarnated in.

( A.N. If you have lime wire………..please look up the song called " If You Still Believe" then please get it and play it for this scene. )

200 years has past since Nouwei, Kagetara and Kaori have died.

They have been born into new bodies. Kagetara was reincarnated and is now a high school student and is also 18 years old. Kaori graduated early since when her and Kagetara were alive 200 years ago, Kaori was 2 years older then Kagetara. Now Kaori is living by herself and is 20 years old. As for Nouwei he is 28 years old and he is the only one of the three to finally remember his past.

Nouwei was walking down the road when he saw a women that looked just like Kaori did 200 years ago. He walked up to her and called out the name she once went by.

" Kaori?" Nouwei asked. Waiting for an answer. When he received no answer, he tapped her on the shoulder.

" Excuse me?" Nouwei asked.

" Yes?" The woman asked, turning around.

" Is your name…..by any chance……….Kaori?" Nouwei asked.

" No……….my name is Kyono Osuna." Kyono said.

" I see…..well Kyono…….200 years ago, you used to go by the name of Kaori…..but you also were called Lady Kaori……….by many people in the village near the castle." Nouwei said.

" I'm sorry Sir but I don't remember any of this……….but I am willing to try and remember…….." Kaori said.

" Please call me Nouwei………Lady Kaori…." Nouwei said, bowing his head.

" Ok……so Nouwei…… how can I remember my whole past life?" Kaori asked.

" First we need to go to a place where no one can bother us or can see us." Nouwei said.

" We can go to my House….it is right around the corner…." Kaori said.

" Of Course…lets go." Nouwei said as they walked to Kaori's House.

Once they got there, Nouwei told Kaori to lay down and relax. Once she did, Nouwei began to chant as a light glowed around her. Kaori closed her eyes and memories flashed in her mind.

Once she opened her eyes, she looked at Nouwei.

" Nouwei!" Kaori smiled happily and hugged him.

" Welcome back Lady Kaori." Nouwei said, hugging her back.

" Nouwei…….where is Kagetara? Where is my husband?" Kaori asked, smiling.

" I haven't found him yet…..but I am getting close… I found out what school he is at….but I don't know where in the school he is……." Nouwei said.

" Then let's go tomorrow………..we can ask the student's if they know him." Kaori said excitedly.

" No Kaori……..it won't work……we all go by different names now……….no wait………..I do still have a picture of him……..I found one………." Nouwei said.

" Great then lets go tomorrow and show them the picture." Kaori said.

" As you wish…….Lady Kaori." Nouwei said.

The next day, Kaori and Nouwei went to Kagetara's High School. Kaori walked around the school grounds, as Nouwei stood out by the car. Kaori walked up a student that looked about the age of 17 and had blonde hair and asked him if he knew the guy in the picture.

" Yeah that's Takaya……he is one of my friends….." The boy said.

" Oh thank you very much ……do you know when he gets out of class?" Kaori asked.

" Yeah….he gets out in 5 minutes…..umm may I ask your name?" the boy asked.

" My name is Kaori……what's yours?" Kaori asked in return.

" My name is Yuzuru…….." Yuzuru said as he bowed his head.

Kaori and Yuzuru sat on one of the benches talking until Takaya got out of class.

" Oh look here comes Takaya now." Yuzuru said, pointing towards Takaya's direction.

Kaori looked over quickly and got up fast.

" Thank you very much for your help Yuzuru!" Kaori said as she ran up to Takaya.

Kaori ran up to Takaya and accidentally tripped and almost fell on her face, but Takaya caught her before she fell.

" Are you ok?" Takaya asked, lifting her up.

" Yeah………you must be Takaya…..I heard from one of your friends. Umm me and a friend of mine needed to talk to you badly……….will you please come talk to us?" Kaori asked.

" I can't I-" Takaya began to say.

" Please………." Kaori pleaded as tears began to appear.

" Fine………….I will talk to you and your friend……" Takaya said, wiping away the fallen tears.

Kaori thanked Takaya and brought him to where Nouwei was.

" Nouwei I found him! Here he is!" Kaori shouted.

" Good job Lady Kaori." Nouwei said.

" Nouwei………have I meet you before?" Takaya asked.

" Lord Kagetara don't you remember us?" Nouwei asked.

" Lord Kagetara? My name is Takaya…." Takaya said.

" You are a reincarnation of Lord Kagetara………you are Lord Kagetara." Nouwei said.

" Stop calling me Lord Kagetara! My name is Takaya!" Takaya shouted. He turned around and went to leave.

" Please! I know in my heart that you are Lord Kagetara!" Kaori said loudly, choking back tears as she hugged Takaya.

" Listen miss…….I'm sorry………I am not who you say I am." Takaya said, pushing her away lightly and walking away.

" Honestly Kagetara! You don't remember your own wife who cried so hard after finding out you were killed!" Nouwei shouted.

" What?" Takaya asked in disbelief as he turned around and saw Kaori looking down at the ground as tears fell from her eyes.

" She was reincarnated shortly after you were since she died shortly after you did as well!" Nouwei shouted.

Takaya started to remember small things from his past. " Kaori………….how did she die…….." Takaya asked, not looking at Kaori because he was unsure of what was going on.

" She was shot to death……….and so was I……I died right by her side……" Nouwei said.

" No Nouwei…….if he doesn't remember………don't make him….he truly isn't Lord Kagetara.." Kaori said as she walked off.

" Kaori wait!" Nouwei yelled out.

A light shined around Takaya while Nouwei and Kaori weren't looking.

" Kaori………" Takaya said.

Kaori turned around, tears falling from her eyes.

" Kaori……..don't go………" Takaya said, looking up at her with a smile on his face. " Unless you want to leave me…..your own husband…..to suffer from loneliness." Takaya began again.

" Kagetara?" Kaori asked, stepping forward slowly.

" Yes Kaori………..it's me……" Kagetara said.

" KAGETARA!" Kaori shouted out as she ran into his arms.

" Kaori can you ever forgive me for forgetting you…….I didn't mean too." Kagetara said.

" I do forgive you……" Kaori said happily.

Kagetara and Kaori stood there hugging for a while.

" Well I am sorry for interrupting you two but we should leave the school grounds……people are starting to gather." Nouwei said.

Kaori and Kagetara looked around as they realized Nouwei was correct. There were 20 people already gathering around them trying to see what was going on.

Kaori, Kagetara, and Nouwei began to laugh as they got into the car and drove off.

A few hours later they were at the old village they used to live at.

Kagetara walked up to the old house he used to live in. Kaori walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

" It has been a while………." Kagetara said.

" Yes Lord Kagetara……..it has…." Kaori said, giving him a hug.

" Guys we must work fast and clean up the house to make it brand new. It will take us a lot of time to get it to look nice." Nouwei said.

" Your right Nouwei…..lets get ready." Kagetara said.

After all their hard work they all went out drinking and after about 5 or 10 rounds of Sake…….they went home and only one of the three had gone to bed…..or at least in bed and asleep….

Nouwei had gone home and went straight to bed. Now for Kaori and Kagetara…that was another story. For they were in fact in bed……….but they were doing everything but sleeping.

After they had their fun, they just laid their talking.

" It has been a while Kaori……..last time we tried this, we found out we couldn't have children…….maybe this time will be different." Kagetara said.

" You are correct Lord Kagetara." Kaori said.

" Please Kaori…..stop calling me LORD Kagetara…..just call me Kagetara….I am your husband and you are my wife…." Kagetara said as he kissed Kaori gently.

After that night, Nouwei went to go wake them up and when he walked in, he blushed when he saw them covered in nothing but a sheet.

" Umm…..Lord Kagetara….." Nouwei said behind the now shut door.

" Huh……….." Kagetara said, Now waking up.

" It….is time to head out…." Nouwei said.

" For what Nouwei?" Kagetara asked.

" Didn't you hear? We have new enemies…" Nouwei said.

" How strong are they?" Kagetara asked lazily through a yawn.

" Stronger then the enemies that killed you, me and Kaori……" Nouwei said with a sadness in his voice that sent chills up Kagetara's spin.

" Fine……….when will we be fighting them?" Kagetara asked as he opened the door, now dressed in his normal fighting clothes.

" This afternoon……..which is in 10 minutes…" Nouwei said, looking at the clock.

" Damn." Kagetara said as he spun around and saw Kaori laying there asleep. " Very well………lets go.." Kagetara said, now walking off.

" What about Kaori? Isn't she going to fight?" Nouwei asked.

" No……..she must not fight……she is now pregnant…..I can tell just by looking at her." Kagetara said.

Nouwei looked quickly over at Kaori before walking off with Kagetara.

A few hours after Nouwei and Kagetara left, Kaori woke up and heard loud banging noises, so she got up and looked outside and saw Nouwei and Kagetara fighting. Kaori shot out of bed, got into her fighting outfit and ran outside.

" Kagetara! Nouwei!" Kaori shouted out.

" No Kaori! Stay back!" Kagetara shouted, Dodging an attack.

" No Kagetara I must fight!" Kaori shouted back.

" No Kaori! You are pregnant! Stay away from this fight!" Nouwei yelled out.

" What…….wait if I am pregnant! Than I have to have Kagetara safe and out of harms way!" Kaori said as she ran onto the battleground and chanted a spell as she made a barrier around her, Kagetara, and Nouwei.

" Kaori what are you doing!" Kagetara asked in shock.

" I am protecting you guys……….ah" Kaori flinched as they got attacked by a ball of energy.

" Please Kaori don't do this…..I want you to be safe." Kagetara said.

" No Kagetara I won't leave you alone this time." Kaori said with a smile.

The Barrier was attacked many times, but the only people getting attacked directly, were the enemies. Kagetara and Nouwei attacked one last time and Kaori's barrier collapsed, along with her body. Kaori had lost almost all her energy.

" Kaori are you ok?" Kagetara asked.

" Yes I am fine." Kaori said.

" Maybe you should go hide and regain energy." Nouwei said.

" No……watch out!" Kaori said as she put up a barrier again and blocked a very powerful attack from getting through.

" Kaori you need to take a break from this battle" Nouwei said worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" No Nouwei I am ok to finish I think." Kaori said.

" That's just the thing, is you think you can finish…….you don't know that you can finish." Kagetara said.

" Please……..I won't leave you again Kagetara…." Kaori said.

" You have to……before-" Kagetara began before he heard Kaori yell out.

" Watch out Kagetara!" Kaori shouted out as she ran up to him and held onto him and spun him around so her back was facing the way he was. " Ahhhh…….." Kaori cried out before she fell to the ground.

" Kaori!" Kagetara called her name. He looked up and saw the main enemy standing there with a gun in his hand.

" Kagetara get Kaori out of her!" Nouwei said.

" No………" Kagetara stood up and started chanting. A barrier formed around the enemies and before Nouwei could stop Kagetara's chanting…. All the enemies were gone.

Kagetara looked down and saw Kaori laying there with blood all around her.

"Kaori no!" Kagetara yelled as he ran to her and lifted her up, but Kaori's body just slumped back down. "Oh god please no……..please god don't let this be happening…." Kagetara cried as he lifted Kaori into his arms and carried her into the house and set her on the bed.

" I will go get Bandages!" Nouwei said as he ran out.

" Kagetara…….." Kaori said in a weak voice.

" No Kaori…………please don't talk, it will waist your energy." Kagetara choked out.

" Kagetara…………I didn't….want you to…….die again like be…….fore…….." Kaori said before her eyes closed slowly.

" Kaori no!" Kagetara shouted.

" It's ok Lord Kagetara……she is still Alive…..she is just unconscious." Nouwei said.

Nouwei finished Bandaging up Kaori's wounds by the time Kagetara fell asleep. Nouwei covered up Kagetara with a blanket and did the same for Kaori. He was about to walk out when he felt a pain go down his arm.

" Damn I forgot about my own wounds." Nouwei said, heading back to the table beside Kaori's bed.

" Nouwei your……hurt." Kaori said, sitting up.

" Please Lady Kaori…..go back to bed." Nouwei said.

" Not until you are bandaged up." Kaori said, sitting Nouwei beside her and grabbing the bandages out of his hand and lifting his shirt up and off so she could bandages the wound on his shoulder. When Kaori was done she pulled his shirt back down and set the bandages down on the table.

" Thanks Lady Kaori……" Nouwei said with a blush and a small smile.

" No Problem Nouwei." Kaori said with a smile as she laid down on her bed and went back to sleep.

Nouwei walked down the hall and when he got to his room he heard a loud bang coming from Kaori's Room. He ran back to her room to find Kaori being thrown into a wall and Kagetara being grabbed by his neck. He got grabbed from behind and was forced to watch Kaori's body helplessly hit the wall and then have to watch her fall to the ground in pain as she protected her stomach from the impalement of the wall. He looked over at Kagetara who was now thrown to the ground beside Kaori.

" Kaori…….." Kagetara reached out to Kaori and grabbed her hand but he was forced up by his hair.

" Now we will have some fun with this one…" A guy said as he picked Kaori up off the ground and held her from behind by her arms.

One of the guys walked up to Kaori and opened up her shirt and began feeling her up. Kagetara started to stand up but got kicked back down. Nouwei ran up to the men and attacked them as Kaori dropped to the floor.

Kagetara crawled over to Kaori and held her hand. Kaori had a small gash on her head from hitting the wall and the floor so many times and Kagetara had a few cuts and bruises.

Nouwei killed almost all of the assassins but the rest ran off.

" Kaori…." Kagetara said slowly.

Nouwei looked over and saw that Kaori's head was bleeding badly and everything was injured. Everything except her stomach. Nouwei ran to Kaori and tried to wake her up but she wouldn't so he laid her down and did CPR and she finally started to breath again.

" Kaori…" Kagetara said smiling a bit.

8 months and 20 days had past since then and everyone is asleep

Kaori and Kagetara were sound asleep, and Nouwei was asleep in the room next to them now because it seemed that ever since Kaori got pregnant, almost everyone has been attacking the house.

Kaori woke up, having some pain in her stomach so she went into the bathroom but she soon ran out a few minutes later and almost fell, running to Kagetara's side.

" Kagetara wake up!" Kaori shouted.

" huh what!" Kagetara freaked out as he sat up in shock.

" my water…." Kaori said.

" You want something to drink? Get one of the maids to get it for you." Kagetara said half asleep.

" No! My Water it broke." Kaori corrected.

" Your…..water……….b……broke……..now?" Kagetara asked in astonishment.

" Yes……its time…" Kaori said holding her stomach.

" N…..N…….Nouwei!" Kagetara shouted out.

Nouwei ran into the room with a gun and bed hair.

" What's Wrong Lord Kagetara?" Nouwei asked.

" We need you to take us to the hospital! Fast!" Kagetara said.

" Why what happened?" Nouwei asked.

" Kaori's water broke!" Kagetara shouted.

Nouwei freaked out and ran to the car as Kagetara carried Kaori to the car.

8 long dreadful hours later, Kaori finally got out of labor and is now asleep

" Would you like to hold your Daughter Mr. Kagetara?" The Nurse asked.

" Yes please." Kagetara said, reaching for his daughter.

The nurse handed his daughter over to him. Kagetara held his new born daughter and walked over to Nouwei.

" Wow she is so small." Nouwei laughed a bit.

" Yes she is……my little Kunai." Kagetara said.

" Your naming her Kunai?" Nouwei asked.

" Yeah……." Kagetara said with a smile.

After a while they took the baby back and set her in the nursery. A few hours past and Kagetara and Nouwei were on their way to go see Kaori when they noticed that a bunch of doctors were surrounding Kaori and there was a loud beeping noise and everyone was rushing around. Nouwei went up to one of the doctors and asked what was going on and when he found out he ran back to Kagetara and told him.

" They are saying that she isn't waking up…..they don't know what's wrong with her." Nouwei said quickly.

" What!" Kagetara shouted as he ran to Kaori's side.

" Nurse get those two out of here!" One of the doctor's said.

The nurse took them out of the room and made them sit in a waiting room.

After a few more hours the doctor came back out to the waiting room and called both Nouwei and Kagetara over to somewhere quiet.

" I am terribly sorry Mr. Kagetara……….your wife…..she…….didn't make it…." The Nurse said.

" What………." Kagetara fell to his knees.

" We tried our best but nothing could be done…..I am sorry once again………….." The Nurse said while bowing is apology and walking off.

Kagetara stood there as tears filled his eyes as he fell to his knees. Nouwei knelt down beside him and hugged him and cried with him.

" Why? Why her? Why did she have to go!" Kagetara shouted.

" Life works in weird ways Lord Kagetara……." Nouwei said sadly.

After a few minutes of crying over Kaori's death and much more crying to come, Nouwei drove them both back to the house. Kagetara sat in the back holding his Daughter, crying the hardest he has cries yet. When they got home, Kagetara took his daughter and walked straight to the room and he never came out except to get the baby some food and food for himself. Finally after a few weeks he slowly but surely began coming out of the room more.

5 Years Later

" Daddy!" Kunai laughs as she runs to her dad.

" What is it Kunai?" Kagetara asked, picking up his daughter and hugging her.

" What is a…….mother?" Kunai asked.

" Where did you hear that?" Kagetara asked.

" From Mimi at school." Kunai said.

" Well……a mother….is a special women that gives birth to a child." Kagetara said, now feeling sad.

" Did I ever have one?" Kunai asked.

" Yes……..yes you did…a very wonderful mother…." Kagetara said with a smile.

" Where is she?" Kunai asked, sitting on her fathers lap.

" She died……..right after you were born…." Kagetara said as a tear fell .

" Oh……." Kunai said as she to began to feel sad.

A knocking was heard on the door so Kagetara set Kunai down and went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw Nouwei standing there.

" Hey Nouwei long time no see." Kagetara said with a smile.

" Yeah what's new?" Nouwei asked.

" Well……" Kagetara said.

" Uh oh what happened?" Nouwei said.

" Well……Kunai asked about her mother……" Kagetara said.

Nouwei's smile faded. " Oh No……." Nouwei said.

" No…it's ok…I told her that her mother was the most wonderful person I know." Kagetara said with a huge smile.

" Yes……Lady Kaori was a wonderful person…..just like Lady Kunai will be." Nouwei said with a smile too.

20 years has now passed and Kunai has a wonderful husband and 2 lovely children. She go married when she was 21 and had her first child at 22 and the second child at the age of 24. Kagetara sadly passed away when Kunai was 18. He was killed in a tragic car accident. A car had drove in front of his car and when the cars hit, Kagetara hit his head very hard on the wind Shield.

Nouwei took care of Kunai until the day of her wedding, even now Nouwei watches over Kunai, her husband Tousuke, her 4 year old daughter Sakura, and her 1 year old son Sasuke. They all live in the same house that Kaori and Kagetara lived in before Kunai was born and Kunai thinks, even to this day, that her mother and father are protecting them and guarding them from any kind of harm that comes their way.

Nouwei protected Kunai and her family all the way until his death. Nouwei was 54 years old when he died of cancer.

Kunai and her family still live it that same house and died in that same house from generation, to generation, to generation. Even Now the Kagetara family line lives in that house and are protected by Kaori, Kagetara, Nouwei, Kunai, and so on and so forth. The family still lives happily and safe.


End file.
